


Undercover Integrity

by Akasanata



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata
Summary: Charles marries Erik to obtain Genoshan nationality. Erik marries Charles to obtain the connections of the Xavier family. Simple, isn't it? Except that that doesn't explain how Charles ended up kidnapped and drugged to use as leverage against Erik...





	Undercover Integrity

_“So, you’re telling me that I’ll have the connections of the Xavier family and all that you’d obtain with this… pact, would be the Genoshan nationality.”_

_“Which I desperately need right now. The research I’m currently helping with is of utmost importance. I’ll do anything for a chance to continue it.”_

_“This is a terrifically bad idea, but I accept, Mr. Xavier. Let’s get married.”_

Being married to Erik Lehnsherr, CEO of the famous Eisendhardt Steels, hadn’t been a hardship at all. At first, they had been nothing more than roommates, sharing a living space but not the bed. It soon changed one night after a couple of drinks and an invigorating discussion about suppressants.

One moment Erik had been shouting, pacing and agitating his arms to put emphasis to his words, with a fire in his eyes that Charles had never seen in anyone else, his face extremely handsome despite the perpetual frown, which was even more pronounced at the moment, his moving arms only serving to accentuate the muscles of his forearms and shoulders, and when Charles less expected it, he was rolling towards Erik, grabbing him by the shoulders and shut that perfect mouth by means of crushing those thin lips with his own. God help him, but Erik was beautiful when angry.

Erik had been obviously startled, but he hadn’t put any resistance once the surprise had passed. It had been quite a beautiful night, that even after the many that followed, Charles remembered with fondness.

Of course, destiny didn’t like Charles, so he didn’t even know why it came as a surprise when everything went south.

They had a mutual agreement that Charles wouldn’t read Erik’s mind, except when unavoidable, like in the more intimate moments, and Erik wouldn’t manipulate any metal within Charles’ person, specially the wheelchair. Charles shouldn’t have agreed to that, but he had been so eager to continue his research with Hank that he hadn’t minded at all at the moment. Had he made his usual scan, he would have seen that Erik wasn’t only a CEO, and he wouldn’t have found himself tied and drugged in a shady storehouse.

Who is he kidding, of course he would have agreed nevertheless. A simple grin from Erik was enough to convince him of anything, but at least he would not have made such a fool of himself.

What kind of telepath doesn’t realize he’s married to the mafia? What an embarrassment. If Raven were here she would be laughing at him. The most powerful telepath in the world, and he had to find out his husband is a mob boss by some thugs that decided kidnapping him would solve their problems.

Only if they hadn’t pumped him full of suppressants, they would be playing to the tea house for two days straight. He couldn’t help a scowl when the thought of having to wait for Erik to rescue him crossed his mind. His self-pitying was interrupted by a couple of voices behind him.

“There’s no reason to be nervous. When all of this is finished, we’ll become the most powerful men in Genosha,” said a man with a rough and raspy voice that had obviously done too much screaming.

“This is crazy. We’d have to keep this one as a hostage forever in order to Lehnsherr not to retaliate,” said a low and nervous voice.

Keep him as a hostage forever? Was this man serious?

“Don’t worry,” said rough and raspy, “with the modifications we did, they’re more addictive than the most addictive drug. Once the suppressants are in, there’s no way even Lehnsherr will manage to stop the traffic.”

Low and nervous chuckled. “I guess he’ll have a good taste of it when we return his lover.”

Great. Just great. Not only he had been injected suppressants, but apparently he was going to crave more. And of all things it had to be suppressants. Now there’s no way all this wouldn’t be used against him the next time he and Erik discussed about the benefits (inexistent, according to Erik) of suppressants.

He had to get out of here before they injected him more. Charles breathed deep and made a check of his body.

His head was throbbing from the blow that had knocked him out. His hands were so tightly tied that he couldn’t feel them, but apart from that, he seemed to be in perfect shape. Charles smiled. They hadn’t bothered tying his feet.

Charles cleared his throat purposely loud and whispered, “water, please.”

“Oh, our princess is awake,” said rough and raspy. “George, go bring something to drink for his majesty.”

Low and nervous, apparently called George, mumbled something and left through a door to Charles’ left. He was short and stocky, and with big bulging muscles.

Charles startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” said rough and raspy, uncomfortably close to his ear, “your prince in shining armour will soon be here.”

Charles inhaled slowly and with all the force he could muster, he hit the man behind him with his head. He felt how the man’s nose cracked. Ignoring his howls of pain and vulgar exclamations, Charles planted his feet firmly on the floor and lifted the chair. With a brusque turn, he hit the man with it, sending him and the man both to the floor. His legs were even more unstable than he expected, but on the good side, the collision had loosed the rope tying him to the chair, so even though he was still with his hands tied, he was free.

The man seemed to be in shock, either because of the hits, or for seeing Charles standing, Charles couldn’t tell.

Without losing a moment, Charles kneeled before the man and gave him another headbutt that finally left him unconscious.

Charles heard the door opening and in his hurry to stand up, his legs gave up under him, sending him head first towards the floor. Charles rolled, ready to give whoever came a fight, but to his surprise, the one standing in the door was no other than Erik.

“Charles!” he screamed. “You were… standing?”

“Secondary effect of the suppressants,” he said, closing his eyes and relaxing.

The next time he opened his eyes he was lying on his bed, the one he shared with Erik, not the guest room one. To his left, Charles could see an IV drop leading to his arm, and Erik slumped in a chair sleeping. A quick glance to his right confirmed that the other side of the bed undisturbed.

When he turned again, Erik was awake and looking at him with a weird look in his eyes.

“How are you feeling? You’re probably not feeling your telepathy yet, we have to wean you out slowly. That’s why the…” he said signaling to the IV drop.

“Do you need anything? Water? You need water,” Erik continued, and without waiting for any response, he left the room.

Charles sighed and massaged his temples. He couldn’t tell if Erik was concerned or angry, but he was certain he was acting strange. Maybe he simply was busy and tired of being on bedside duty.

However, when Erik came back with a glass of water, instead of leaving, he sat again and stared intensively at Charles until he finished the whole glass.

“What?” Charles asked a bit rudely, tired of being stared without understanding its meaning.

Erik immediately looked down and began fidgeting.

Something was definitely wrong, Erik never fidgeted. He was always sure of himself, even when terribly wrong and would always confront his problems head first.

“You need to tell me what is wrong, Erik. Am I,” Charles swallowed, “am I dying?”

Erik suddenly lifted his head, “What? No! Why would you think that?”

“You’re acting strange,” Charles shrugged.

After a few seconds of more staring, Erik blurted, “I’m sorry.”

Charles simply lifted one eyebrow.

“I should have told you exactly what I do from the beginning,” Erik continued.

“Yes, you should have.”

“And I understand if you don’t want to associate with me anymore. I’ll find a way to get you the nationality and will make sure that no one associates yourself with me anymore.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Erik looked terribly confused. Or maybe he had gases. That would explain his weird behavior.

“You want to leave Genosha?” Erik asked in a high pitched voice.

“What? No. No, I just rather enjoy being married to you,” he said smiling. “That is, if you feel the same, of course.”

Erik broke into a big sharky grin. “Of course.”

He gently lifted Charles hand and kissed it.

There was still a lot to unpack and clear before Charles processed what had happened, and accepted that he was married to the mafia, but in that moment all he felt was a tight bubble in his chest that wanted to explode into a thousand fragment of happiness.


End file.
